A wind power generator is a kind of electric equipment which converts wind energy into mechanical energy and converts mechanical energy into electric energy. The principle of wind power generation is to drive vanes of a wind turbine to rotate by wind force, to drive the generator to generate power.
Major components of the wind power generator include a nacelle, a generator and vanes. The generator includes a rotor and a stator, a main shaft of the rotor is provided with a huh, the vane is mounted on the hub of the rotor and are used to receive a wind force to drive the rotor to rotate, to further drive the rotor of the generator to rotate, and a winding of the stator of the generator cuts magnetic lines of force to generate electric energy.
The number of the vane is at least one, and is preferably three in general. In a case that the number of the vanes is greater than one, the position of the hub is required to be changed to meet the demand for assembling different vanes. That is, after one vane is assembled, the hub needs to be rotated by a certain angle from this position to another position, and then another vane is assembled. Also, when the vane is to be repaired or maintained, it also needs to adjust the vane to be at an appropriate angle.
At present, the position adjustment of the vane is mainly realized by using a rotating device provided in the wind power generator to drive the vane. The rotating device is arranged inside the nacelle or partially outside the nacelle. The rotating device can drive the rotor to rotate relative to the stator, to further drive the hub connected to a rotor shaft to rotate, so as to achieve the position adjustment of the vane.
The rotating device in the conventional technology is integrally formed with the nacelle of the wind power generator, which increases the weight of the nacelle and is adverse to the overall layout of the wind power generator.
Therefore, a technical issue to be urgently addressed by the person skilled in the art is to improve the rotating device in the conventional technology, to reduce the weight of the nacelle and facilitate mounting the rotating device on the premise of achieving a position change of the vane reliably.